1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switchable three-dimensional (3D) display. More particularly, the invention relates to a switchable 3D display in which a touch-sensing circuit is integrated into a switchable parallax barrier.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as display technology advances, users have become more and more demanding on display quality of displays, such as image resolution, color saturation, and so on. However, other than the requirements for high resolution and high color saturation, in order to satisfy the need of the users to view realistic images, displays which are capable of displaying 3D images have been developed. Additionally, the displays with the touch-sensing functions have gain popularity among users.
In current 3D image display technologies, a parallax barrier controlling images captured in respective eyes of a viewer is configured between a display panel and the viewer. According to visual characteristics of human eyes, a 3D image may be produced when two images with almost the same content but different parallax are respectively captured by a viewer's left and right eyes. Said parallax barrier often has a plurality of slits that allow the viewer to see different images respectively from his or her left eye and right eye. The 3D display cannot display normal 2D images because the parallax barrier is configured between the display panel and users. Hence, a switchable parallax barrier has been proposed. When the switchable parallax barrier is disabled or turned-off, the 3D display is capable of displaying 2D images, and when the switchable parallax barrier is enabled or turned-on, the 3D display is capable of displaying 3D images.
According to the related art, the switchable parallax barrier and the touch-sensing panel are individually fabricated and adhered to the display panel. Besides, the switchable parallax barrier and the touch-sensing panel are often electrically connected to a control circuit board respectively through two flexible printed circuits. Hence, the assembly of the conventional 3D display is complicated and time-consuming, thus increasing the manufacturing costs. Moreover, the entire thickness of the conventional 3D display cannot be effectively reduced.